Electrochemical oxidation will be explored as a model for enzyme oxidase systems. Model compound systems will be the isoquinoline alkaloids. New electrode surfaces will be designed which will be asymmetric and will have reaction sites of specific natures at specific distances from one another. The methods developed will be used to prepare diphenyl ethers and diphenyls of interest to chemotherapy.